The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that either reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
High voltage battery assemblies power the electric machines of an electrified vehicle. The battery assemblies typically include multiple battery arrays that include a plurality of battery cells and a support structure (i.e., end walls and sidewalls) that generally surrounds the battery cells to build the battery array. The battery arrays are typically packaged inside a sheet metal structure that includes a steel tray and a steel cover.